Enemy Number 1
by JenniferWilson78
Summary: Basically the Fang Gang left one person off their board that is coming after poor Connor


**Enemy Number One**

Author: Jenn Wilson

"Argh, this is so hopeless," I yelled as I slammed the book down. We were all gathered at the Magic Box trying to figure what a frost demon was and why he would steal a diamond.

"Calm down Buff," Xander said slamming his book shut " but I do agree I think this is hopeless."

We turned to look as we heard the bell over the door open. "Ohhh customers," cried Anya and hopped up to help them but stopped when she saw who the visitors were. I stood up immediately. I instantly went on guard.

"Hello Quentin what the hell do you want?" I said coldly. I didn't bother with respect. Not that the Council has ever given me any.

Travers and 4 men and 2 women stepped in the store and stood there. "Hello, Ms. Summers," He ignored the others. "I have something important to discuss with you immediately."

I snorted "Of course you do, so please do tell us? Is an apocalypse about to happen?"

The look on his face and in his eyes made me nervous. I looked around and saw that I was not the only one in the room that was nervous as well. Travers actually smiled. The smile made me want to vomit.

"Recently two vampires have reproduced," he smirked.

My jaw dropped. How in the hell, I looked at Willow and she was stunned so was Xander and everyone else.

"How, that's not possible?" I asked.

"Yes, well they did and no one knows how they did, we want you to kill the child, Ms Summers. It has already been confirmed that the mother has already been killed," he continued to tell me

"Wait I'm sorry you want me to kill this vampire child?" I asked him.

"Yes I do, this child is being hunted by every demon cult and every human cult you can think of, he will be used for evil," Travers said.

"Oh," I whispered, a baby I thought how I do I kill a baby?"

"Ms Summers, you will go to LA" My head popped up "You will kill the child and anyone who gets in your way," he said again.

"Where is the child?" I asked? I had this feeling. I saw Travers smirk and I knew.

"You will take out anyone who stands in your way including the ex watcher, the seer, and the father the vampire with a soul," he sneered.

My heart hit the floor,Angel was a father? How was that possible? I heard the gang gasp and I heard the whispers.

"Who was the mother?" I asked. I had to know. I saw the gleam in his eyes and at that moment I wish I hadn't asked.

"I believe it was his sire, Darla," he smirked. He looked at me. "Do not fail us Ms Summers, if you do this will be your ending again and no one will be bringing you back next time, " he said as a warning.

With that he gave us one last look and walked out of the room.

"What are we going to do Buffy," asked Willow.

I never looked at the gang as I started gathering weapons. If I did I knew the tears would start to fall.

"Angel the spell is only going to hold for long," Lorne told me

"As long as it holds for us to get some rest," I said. Looking around the room, I could see Fred asleep on the desk. Gunn was sacked out with Cordy on a chair and Conner was asleep in his carrier. I'm glad they could get some sleep.

I sighed and stepped over to where Wesley was standing over and the dry board. "Ya know Wes your suppose to be wiping names off and not adding them," I tried to joke.

"Yes well I can't help it that you decided to reproduce," he added without looking at me.

Ouch I thought. Out of all of them I didn't think Wesley was mad at me.

"I have to do what I have to do," I whispered.

"Wes?"

"Yes Angel?"

"I.. never mind," I walked over to where my little angel was.

"It's going to take awhile, Angel cakes, they were not expecting this and of course you sleeping with Darla could have resulted in their deaths," Lorne added.

I just nodded. Angelus would have wiped them out. At that moment I heard commotion out side, which woke everyone up but Conner.

Lorne grabbed him and everyone else grabbed their weapons. Suddenly the doors flew open with a force. Wesley fired his new little toy and fire sprayed the new comers.

I jumped as I pushed Willow out of the way and ducked.

I stood up. "Nice toy Wesley," I said. I look at my ex watcher, wow he's changed.

"Buffy," he says. I can tell he's confused.

The gang comes running in behind me.

"Buffy," I hear a whisper. I know its Angel, only he whispers my name like that. Like a kiss on my spine. I shiver. I can't help it but I turn to look at him and he's taking a baby from a green looking demon, which I recognized as Lorne.

"Lorne," I grin. I don't walk over to greet him because this is hard enough.

"Buffy," he calls out with a smile.

"You two know each other," Wesley asks? We don't bother to say anything but we just nod.

"Happy fathers day," Sneers Spike. I couldn't help but grin inward when they all jump.

"Why is he here and why are you here Buffy?" Angel snap.

I turn to look at the gang and they nod. I decide not to look at anyone. My face is expressionless. I see a dry board and I walk over to it. I pick up the eraser and start to erase some of them names.

"Hey we worked hard on those names," Cordy complains.

Spike sneers "You really don't have to worry about them cutie, we took some of them out while we were outside".

"How did you get inside," Lorne asks.

"That's easy," says Xander, "Willow got us in".

The tension in the room grows. They realize how powerful Willow's magic has gotten. I could tell that everyone's eyes were still on me. I took the marker and my hands were shaking.

I write:

#1 Watcher's Council - Buffy Summer's

There was complete silence in the room. I had my head down and I replaced the cap on the marker. I turned around and I squared my shoulders and looked up. As soon as I did I got slapped.

"You bitch," Cordelia said.

She tried to slap me again and I grabbed her hand and I twisted it and I heard the bone snap and she started yelling. I'm pretty sure it broke. I threw her across the room but not before I said,"If you ever do that again ill kill you".

I walked over to where Spike and the gang were standing by the entrance. I needed the support for what I was about to do. I looked around. I saw that Wesley had a his new toy trained on me.

"Why Buffy?" he whispered.

I looked up at Angel for just a glance and I saw betrayal in his eyes and pain. He was clutching his child that wasn't mine. His beautiful child.

I started my tale that Travers told us to the end where I was told to take everyone out including anyone who got in my way

"He's not a vampire," whispered a brown haired girl that I have never seen. I arched my eyebrow at that. I looked at Wesley and he nodded.

"That's nice I said, but I still have a job to do," I told them.

"Buffy, I have a son and you have to leave or I cant help what will happen here," Angel said. I looked up at him. I could see the pain he was in. I tried to tell him that I loved him with my eyes but somehow it didn't come out that way.

"I'm sorry Angel, I whispered with tears flowing down my face. The gang except for Spike and Willow ran outside, which confused the others in the room with that I went into action. I hummed a little tune and took Wesley out quickly. Thank god for Willow, who started chanting and made the other 3 humans pass out for a few minutes. That just left Angel who had given the baby to Lorne. Spike quickly went over to Lorne and grabbed the baby. Lorne put up no struggle but no one saw that.

Angels face was full of fury. "You will have to die for this Buffy, he is my child," he whispered. But both of us were crying.

"I'm sorry Angel, I'm sorry it had to come to this," I cried. Blow after Blow I knew I was going to have the upper hand but I didn't have time for this. "Willow now," I Yelled.

I heard her chant and I saw him pass out. She had to do a different spell for a vampire. Spike handed me the baby and I ran out of the room but I took one last look and saw Lorne and he nodded to me.

We hopped in the jeep and took off. "Drive,"I yell. Spike is driving and is heading towards the desert I sure as hell hope this works. I look back to see several cars following us and it doesn't look like its just the council. Good looks like it will be better than I thought. The baby is crying. "Shhh little one" I take a peek. He looks a lot like Angel and my heart breaks a little more. Not my child I think. I cannot get attached to this child.

Spike drives us to an abandoned mine. I hope out and grab the bundle in the blanket. "Drive," I yell. The jeep speeds off. I can hear footsteps following me, of course they don't want them they want the baby. I run as fast as I can to the mine. Damn I'm trapped. I can hear someone behind me. I hear several sounds behind me and I turn around. The baby is very quiet.

"Ms Summer's Thank you for bringing the baby to where we agreed," Travers, said.

"However it looks like you brought along all the other demons as well, he said looking around. "Now if you would please hand over the child," he asked.

"I don't think so," a nasty looking demon said, and that's when another demon hit him. A fight started.

"Oh please here have the baby, it's truly disgusting that they reproduced anyway," I said giving the bundle to who

ever wanted the child first

"Ya know, Spike having the Buffy bot made was really a good idea", said Xander watching the explosion out the back of the jeep.

"Ya wasn't it?" he sneered.

I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow slayer cut that out, I'm driving up here," Spike yelped.

I sighed and smoothed down the baby's little patch of hair. He was just staring at me. "I don't even know what your name is," I whisper. "Lets get you back to your daddy.

"How are you going to explain it to Angel?" Xander said.

Same question I have been asking myself.

We pulled up to the Hyperion and saw a note on the door, after all these years I still recognized Lorne's writing. LA General Er. Yikes I thought. I bet they took Cordy for her Arm. Not that I really needed to break her arm but she pissed me off by slapping me. They actually thought I would hurt a child. Especially Angel's child, I wouldn't care if that child was a vampire or not. The point was it was his and I love him and I would protect the baby with my life.

We pulled up the ER. and we all walked up the entrance. The gang flanked around me as if they were protecting me. I was glad that I had friends like them. We walked down the hall like we demanded respect. People moved out the way. I was holding the baby to my breast like a mother protecting her young and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

I started to feel that tingling sensation so I knew that Angel was here and very close. I turned the corner and there he was. He hopped out of he chair when he saw us and snatched his son from me and had the coldest expression on his face I had ever seen. The sensation of the baby from my arms was almost aching, and I already missed him. I didn't look up at Angel because I knew if I did I would break down. We turned and started to walk away without a word when Spike turned to the LA gang minus Cordelia and said "Most of the people or demons who were on that board are dead, the slayer took them out." No one said a word but looked at the retreating backs of the Sunnydale gang.

Spike turned to join them and then turned back again "Oh yes and one more thing. Your son is officially dead along with Buffy. She took care of that for you. So Merry Fucking Christmas". He jogged the rest of the way to join them.

"Well slayer, I heard Florida is nice," Spike said.

I laughed "Ya know for a vampire you are suppose to try to stay away from places that are sunny." That just reminds me that I cant stay in Sunnydale. I died in that explosion along with the baby so where am I going to go? "Maybe its time I see the world, anyone want to join me," I asked?

Xander popped up with "Ya Buff sounds like fun." Then Anya said "Dummy we have a wedding to plan." That brings tears to my eyes. I lay my head down on the window and let the tears fall. "I protect the innocent," I whisper. I saw Spike turn his head around to look at me.

The thought of Angel thinking that I would actually hurt his child really hurt me. Spike stopped the car and told Xander to drive and he climbed back beside me and held me while I sobbed. They all knew and they all hated this.

As soon as we got back I called Giles to let him know what had happened. He had been horrified. He made arrangements for Dawn and I to get on a plane that night to join him in London. I was thrilled. I turned over the house to Willow and Tara and packed up some clothes that me and Dawnie needed and kissed our friends good-bye for awhile. Not knowing how long awhile was actually going to be. That had been the hardest of all. I had even asked Spike if he had wanted to come. He had declined saying that they would need him around. I was proud of him.

We had settled into London easily. Giles said the council did indeed think I was dead so I had no worries from them, but I was still careful when I was out and about. I murdered the head of the council.

Willow calls me once a week, she to tell me how things are and that they had found out that the frost demon was actually three geeks and she also mentioned that this time she called LA and Cordelia slammed the phone down before, she could say anything.

That put me in depression mode for a while but the more I thought about it. I saved that little infant's life. I love him and if I ever had to do it again I would do it the same way.

Months went on the same way. I continued to slay but I made sure that I stayed out of the council's way. I think that perhaps that they knew I was alive, but maybe they didn't care. Perhaps they didn't like Travers either. I had tried dating but it just wasn't worth it. Every time I tried I saw the look of betrayal in Angels eyes and I saw the look of trust in the baby whom I found out was named Conner. I missed them. I never told anyone and I just continued my everyday business. Dawn on the other hand was thriving. I'm sure it had something to do with not being on a hell mouth. I enjoyed being with Giles. I truly missed him.

We were all sitting down to eat when I heard the doorbell, "I'll get it"

I walked over to the door and I heard Dawn yell, " If its Jimmy, tell him he's early," I grin. She's started dating!

I open the door and freeze.

"Angel" I whisper.

I step back almost afraid. I had been hiding not from the council but also from him. "Who is it Buffy," Said Dawn coming to stand beside me.

"Angel" she yelped. "What the hell do you what?"

Leave it to my little sis because I don't seem to have a voice at the moment. I hear Giles coming up to join us. I look at him helpless and I see its not Giles but Ripper but he doesn't say anything.

"I Buffy I would like to talk to you," Angel says softly.

I seem to find my voice "Why?"

Instead of answering me he steps to the side and grabs a small hand and pulls a little boy to him. Instantly tears come to my eyes. "Conner" I whisper. Angel just nods.

"Come in Angel" Giles says

Angel walks in with Conner and they walk to the couch. Angel looks like he doesn't know where to start. Conner on the other hand is trying to touch all of Giles's old artifacts and the little boy looks at me and smiles and says ma ma. I hide my tears but I couldn't help but smile. Angel looks startled. "He he's never said that before," he stammers.

I look back at Angel to see he's looking at me. He's staring to be more exact. The look in his eyes makes me want to quiver.

Giles and Dawn get the hint and Dawn takes Conner by the hand and led him to the next room by telling him about all the candy they have.

"Buffy I, I really don't know where to begin. When you showed up it was a real shocker. I was not expecting it. When I saw you write your name on the board, I was floored. The next thing I knew we were fighting and you took Conner, he said. I could see the pain in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him but I stayed still.

"I was frantic when I woke up and the baby was gone and your crew was also gone, but what I didn't understand was that all of us had been knocked out except for Lorne," he whispered.

I smiled.

He continued with his speech "I asked him about it and all he said was that we should get to the ER because of Cordy, I was reluctant but there was nothing I could do because we didn't know where you were."

I grimaced.

"Not 30 minutes later you showed up at the ER with Conner and all of us were completely confused. I was expecting him dead Buffy," he whispered.

I let my tears flow; I couldn't believe he thought I would kill Conner.

"Spike said a few things that didn't make sense and then left, when Cordy was released we went home and I locked myself in my room with Conner for a few days". Finally Lorne talked to me, he said he knew you when you ran away after you sent me to Hell." I flinched and nodded. Then he told me that you had hummed before the fight went down and he read what you were about to do that's why he handed the baby to Spike".

"Why didn't you tell us Buffy at the time?" he asked?

"I couldn't Angel, you had demons all around and I wanted to take them all out," I told him.

He just sat there staring at me, I couldn't look at him. "Willow called to talk to me and I saw Cordy slam the phone down. So I called her back, I talked to her for a few minutes she wanted to know if we were all ok. She never mentioned you and I asked and she refused to talk about you. I didn't know you moved. I went to Sunnydale several times and no one would let me see you." He let a dry laugh out. " I finally found out you were not in Sunnydale. Spike told me. I had to put it together ya know, that you had to go into hiding. He finally told me where you went. Which is why it took me a year or so to find you."

I looked at him. " What do you want Angel."

I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Buffy, I want you to come back with me I want us to try to start over". That was impossible I thought but isn't that what I want more that anything in the world?I was very quiet for a while and I finally sat down. I know Angel took that as meaning no.

"I'm sorry Buffy I didn't mean to come here and disrupt your new life. I just wanted to tell you thank you for what you did. You took a big risk and you didn't have to. He's not your son and I wish to god he was", He whispered. I wish that every day, but he's not.

"I'm leaving in about an hour to catch a plane to head home," he added.

I just nodded. I didn't think there was anything I could say."

He walked over to get Conner and said his goodbyes I just turned away and walked to my room and sobbed.

It has been 2 weeks since that visit and every night I have cried and I stopped eating. Giles bought me a ticket and Dawn packed my clothes and they kicked me out. Guess my mind was made up for me. But I couldn't help but grin.

I landed in LA and my grin got wider. I grabbed a cab and told him where to go and handed the guy a $50 who gave a damn I was going home. I stopped at the bottom of the steps. Breathe Summer's. I'm sure he will take you back! I slowly walk up the stairs and I open the door. I hear voices and what sounds like baby talk.

"Angel, please kiss me."

"Yes Cordy."

I looked up and the pain hits and my heartbreaks.

At that moment Conner decides to see me and say ma ma with his arms out stretched.

Both their heads snap my way. I stumble back. Buffy I hear Angel yell. I turn to run. This is not happening. My tears are blinding my vision and I fall. I feel Angel beside me. "Buffy," he groans. I push him pretty hard so that he flies up against the wall.

And I get up and start to walk down the street. He runs up to me and grabs my arm. "No you are not going anywhere, why are you here?" he demands.

I turn to face him with all my fury and I see him blanch. "WHY AM I HERE?"I YELL.

"I'm here because I wanted to be with you because I love you, but I can see you have other interest in mind, so if you don't mind I have a plane back to London to catch," I cried out and snatched my arm back.

I leave him standing there. "I'm lonely Buffy," he pleads I stop but I don't bother to turn around and I start laughing. "What's your point, so am I, so you decided to have a fling with Cordelia? That's like sleeping with your sister," I whispered. I watched as he flinched, I knew I had hit a nerve.

"I love you Angel and I thought you wanted me with you and I can see that I was wrong." I whispered, tears falling down from my eyes.

I started to walk as fast as I could in heels almost running. I barely hear his words. "Marry me Buffy," he whispers. So he says it again louder. "Marry me and make me the happiest man alive or undead, make Conner yours."

I completely stop walking and I turn around. I look at him and I see he's on his knees and crying. He's serious. Never had I expecting this. I turn and start walking away. "Buffy," he whispers. I can't help it I turn and I run back and I throw myself in his arms. This is where I belong. We sat there for the longest time holding each other and whispering, "I love you." I know were getting the strangest looks from people passing us. Neither one us cared. "Angel?" We heard a whispered voice behind us. We turned to see Cordy standing there crying and looking at me with hatred.

I am always the number one enemy around here.

Feedback


End file.
